The invention presented here refers to a device for indicating a particular angle in pipelaying work or similar operations.
In pipelaying work it is difficult to position the pipes which form a pipeline in a straight line and with a certain inclination, i.e. at a particular angle to the horizontal plane.
In order to obtain a particular inclination in all the pipe sections included in a pipeline so that the pipeline forms a straight line, relatively complicated measuring equipment is required.
A device as per the invention presented here considerably facilitates pipelaying at the same time as an extremely precise indication is provided of the inclination of the pipes incorporated in the pipeline relative to a particular pre-determined angle of inclination.
Thus the invention presented here refers to a device for the indication of a particular angle or direction in pipelaying work or similar operations. The invention is characterized by two screen units, comprising screens consisting of opaque lines separated by transparent gaps, being positioned at a certain distance from one another, where the opaque lines of the screen are in the form of concentric circles, and by the screens being mutually concentrically positioned.